Kaos the Chaos Dragon
Kaos is one of the False Dragon Emperors and is a rival of Ddraig, Albion, and his brother Draco, the second false Dragon Emperor. He is the Chaos Dragon who resides in the sacred gear "Chaos Gear". He is famous for slaying one of the Angel Leaders before his body was destroyed and sealed inside a sacred gear. He is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Kaos takes the appearance of a large and long red chinese dragon with yellow eyes and a blue gem in the center of his fore head. His mouth also resembles two jaws with giant rows of sharp teeth. He has arms with giant claws and giant red wings. Ddraig said there was always a aura of purple and black energy around him when he fights. Ddraig even commented that he was considered a very good looking dragon among his race. Personality Kaos was known for causing a lot of destruction and mayhem in the human world mostly just for fun. He also rampaged in the underworld a few times to "Stir up trouble" and he was known as the "playboy" dragon due to his luck with female dragons, solely because of his high power. * Tiamat asked him to mate with her once but he refused due to seeing her as nothing but a weak bug which causes the latter to dislike him but after she sees Kaos for the first time again in the Familiar Forest inside Ichiro's sacred gear, she says she still loves him to a extent. Kaos had an intense rivalry with Ddraig, Albion, and Draco. The four were known as the "Fighting Dragons" because they mostly spent their time fighting each other. He was arrogant and headstrong rushing at the three factions in anger at them killing Albion and Ddraig which ruined his chance for proving himself stronger. Kaos has a intensive hatred of his borther Draco who was the one that helped the Three Factions kill him because he was jealous that Tiamat didn't love him. Ddraig had noted that after spending time in the sacred gear he has become a more wise and noble dragon and said he would've made a great Dragon King one day. He expresses disgust and hatred towards his brother Draco because he was the one who helped the three factions destroy his body to get sealed inside of a sacred gear. Throughout the series, Kaos is shown to always give Ichiro or Ichiro's friends advice. When the owner before Ichiro had the sacred gear, stolen from him by a extraction ritual and killed by a fallen angel, the fallen angel was a expert in various types of magic and magical items and he learned all about magic from him. History Kaos and Draco are considered "brothers" due to both being dragons born from energy at the exact same time. The two brothers then met Ddraig and Albion and the four had a intense rivalry with Kaos and Draco wanting to become as strong as Ddraig and Albion. Because he wasn't a real dragon emperor but he loved to fight with Ddraig and Albion he became known as "The False Dragon Emperor of Chaos" signifying his place as not a real dragon emperor. Kaos was famous in the human world and Underworld for his various rampages. He was loved by all the female dragons for his wild and care free personality. At one point before the start of the series, Tiamat had asked Kaos to mate with her but Kaos refused saying he was turned off by her weak powers and he wanted to enjoy his life of fighting and destruction until he died. Kaos is known for attacking the region of Japan, multiple times. One time during a accident with his fire he had caused glaciers to melt in the human world which caused a giant flood. After a fight with his three dragon rivals he hatched a plan to copy Ddraig's and Albion's powers so then he would become the strongest dragon in history. After using his power copying ability on Ddraig (by biting his wing and drinking his blood when Ddraig was fighting Albion), Albion had used something to stop Kaos from copying his power thus making him unable to steal the divide power. Although both Ddraig and even Albion don't remember what he did to stop him. Later after Albion and Ddraig died in anger he killed a angel leader as revenge before attacking the three factions which caused them to all rise up and destroy his body. Kaos says that his brother Draco helped them with the process by using his subtraction ability to cut his brother's attacks, due to feeling anger at his brother because Tiamat said she would never love him but loved Kaos. It is revealed that Ichiro had a relationship with Kaos before he could even use the sacred gear which is why the possess such a strong bond but Ichiro doesn't remember any of this due to being a young baby and child at the time. * Kaos said that when Ichiro was a baby, he had random thoughts and questions buzzing in his head and because he was bored, Kaos would answer them all despite Ichiro not ever being able to remember the questions nor answers but Kaos refuses to tell him. First Appearance Kaos makes his first appearance in the Prologue where he quickly tells Ichiro not to trust Raynare and then in Life 1 where he tries to convince Ichiro to become Serafall's servant to save his life. Powers & Abilities Immense Potential: Ddraig even noted on Kaos's potential by saying he could've become a great Dragon King one day Immense Strength: Being on par with the Heavenly Dragons able to fight then and he was also able to kill a angel leader during the Great War due to his anger it is known of his tremendous strength. Flight: Being a dragon he has the ability to fly. Matter Transmutation (Addition): The primary power of Kaos, and one of the two parts to his "addition" abilities. This ability allows him to change the matter of a object to whatever he desire for example: he was able to take something like a pebble and turn it into a rock or a stick into a spear by using his energy. This ability could also be used to allow him to turn something like a ordinary human world dog into a super-powered and ferocious wolf simply by transferring his dragon energy. It would cause a purple-black "hue" to transform around the person or thing he used this power on. * This power is capable of spatial manipulation by adding space between matter which could allow Kaos to make beings appear to be moving at a slower pace. * When he used this power on living things it would cause them to get aggressive and hunger for destruction which is why he gained the name "The False Chaos Dragon Emperor". * This ability was known to drain Kaos's energy and stamina to a excessive degree and would leave him in a immobile state after usage which is why he decided to rely on his fire more. Power Copying: The second part of his "addition ability", has the ability to copy other dragon's abilities by consuming their bloods but this technique costs a piece of his life span. He noted that since he was a dragon, practically immortal it didn't matter and he shows no remorse from using this ability often to steal other dragons enhanced speed, jewels, and wings. * Power Multiplication: '''After biting Ddraig's wings and copying his powers, the power was shown to work very differently with Kaos, instead of simply doubling his power, he gained the ability to consume light in order to double his power, giving him the nickname "The Light Eater Dragon". Due to never gaining mastery over this power, Kaos is shown unable to transfer this power. '''Dragon fire: Can breathe fire through his mouth and it turns black when he's angry (the blacker the more damage it does). Dragon Telepathy: Can communicate with other dragons via through their mind. When sealed inside the sacred gear he can set up a meeting with Ddraig and Issei through Ichiro's mind. This is the only power that is apparent inside the sacred gear. Trivia * Kaos, Ddraig, Albion, and Draco form a Quaternity because each possesses a power based off of the four basic operations of math (Ddraig=multiplication, Albion=division, Kaos=addition, and Draco=subtraction. * Kaos is the only Chinese dragon of the Quaternity. * Sirzechs has noted that in Kaos's youth he was the stereotypical dragon, a playboy who was head strong and filled with anger and potential. This is further implied to also be because of his destructive and unpredictable nature. * The name Kaos is a pun off of Chaos. * Ddraig said that behind Albion Kaos was the second dragon who he would want to defeat. * It is unknown why but Kaos's sacred gear is weaker in execution than the powers he possessed which is why the sacred gear isn't a longinus class. * The reason Kaos isn't a famous dragon of myth and legend is because all his destruction and chaos in the human world was blamed on Ddraig because the two were so similar in color. Which is why only Heaven and the Underworld know of his existence. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Dragon Emperor Category:Fanon Dragons